Race Information: Ghouls
GHOULS Feeding Habits -Ghouls possess an enzyme that disallows any human food to be digested with the exception of water and coffee. (This remains to be a mystery.) Unlike humans and other creatures, they can withstand eating flesh for at least one to two months but can consume over ten bodies over a given time for the sake of pleasure. It is not uncommon for them to consume their own kind however; they are known for taking a better liking to human flesh. Biology - All ghouls are born with a RC Cell which can materialize into their own Kagune; which is typically a red hard-like organ which functions as a weapon. This acts as an extension similar to a claw which appears and acts quite unique. Whenever they unleash their Kagune, their sclera switches to black and their pupil into a blood red hue which also occurs when they lust for flesh or are consuming flesh. Over the course of time, consuming a lot of ghoul flesh can mutate the individual which is noted to evolve their Kagune’s overall strength and through serious cannibalization, provide a Kakuja. Kakuja’s are considered rare but they materialize as a means into a second Kagune; mainly appearing armor-like. Physical Characteristics - Noted as four to seven times stronger and mobile compared to the average human, they can penetrate humans and even other ghouls with their bare hands and jump over several meters high. Most ghouls possess high regen ability for serious injuries as where all ghouls can regen small incisions, which take only a matter of a few seconds to heal. Their senses of smell and sight are also quite heightened, as they can tell apart a human from a ghoul. Lifestyle - Most ghouls reside in districts within their designated cities. They take refuge by attending and incorporating human functions into their lives such as; attending school, taking up jobs and even participating in special events. Some ghouls prefer not to act so humanly which has been known to disrupt the neutral and good ghoul society. CCG which are human investigators try to unravel and hunt down each and every single ghoul and so the ghouls try to remain hidden while others fight within the ongoing war. Weakness - If human food so much as touches their tongue, they feel a powerful sense of discomfort almost immediately. However, some have managed to prolong the nauseated feeling by consuming and eventually throwing it back up and out. Despite normal manmade weapons being useless, the CCGs have manufactured modified weapons to combat ghouls. Quinques and even Q bullets, which are modified Kagunes, are quite capable of slaughtering the ghoul population. RC TYPES There are four different Rc types: * Ukaku * Koukaku * Rinkaku * Bikaku Each type can characteristically subdue another type, although it may be different for two specific opponents. Each have a set of strengths and weaknesses, each one unique to its type. These are exploited by CCG in the creation of the Quinque and Q bullets. ONE-EYED GHOULS (Not yet available) -Human and Ghoul Hybrids, these beings are treated as urban legends due to their rarity and unknown nature. In contrast to normal ghouls, they develop only one kakugan while the other eye remains normal and possible remnants of having slightly more strength and mobility, compared to the normal ghoul. Some have speculated that these individuals possess a different kind of scent and even blood taste, which is considered "enticing" which draws themselves in as consumable targets. They are the only beings that are able to bypass RC Scan gates in designated buildings however, it is not known how this is accomplished. Only a few records indicate the attempts of fabricating ghouls, with the use of transplanting the Kakuhou into humans. None at this moment have survived and nor has any natural born have been discovered yet.